


colors of you

by taehbaeh



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art Student Kim Wooseok, Color Blindness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Cho Seungyoun, i miss seungseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehbaeh/pseuds/taehbaeh
Summary: Seungyoun only saw black and white until Wooseok came in and painted him the world. But things aren't always as one perceives them.(or in which everyone sees in black and white until they touch their soulmate for the first time)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. without you I'm color blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You can only find your soulmate through skin on skin contact. If there's any sort of barrier in between, it won't work. )

Seungyoun wipes any excess ink away from the skin and brings the machine back towards his customer’s arm. The girl seated in his chair continues narrating the story of how she and her boyfriend of two months decided to get each other’s names tattooed, despite them not being soulmates.

He knows it’s none of his business but he’s been paid to cover up enough ex’s names in the past to know that it’s not the wisest thing to do. Especially so, when you know your soulmate is still somewhere out there.

Despite that, he still flashes the girl a smile because opinionated or not, he has to be professional and it’s not his place to speak.

He finishes up the tattoo, receives some good feedback, and watches his customer leave with a smile which is all that matters.

As he’s cleaning his equipment, the bell above the door rings, and two familiar faces barge into the shop.

“We brought food!” Hangyul announces, holding up two plastic bags, Yohan following closely behind him.

“You’ve been here for two seconds and you’re already giving me a headache.”

“We feed you and this is how you repay us? I’m deeply wounded.” Yohan says, placing a hand against his chest for dramatic effect.

“Tell me you brought chicken and I’ll consider apologizing.”

“Then you might wanna start preparing that apology, ‘cause-“ Hangyul starts, opening the plastic bag. Seungyoun smells the chicken before he actually sees it and he’s forever thankful for his two friends who remember to feed him whenever he forgets, which happens all too often when he’s caught up with work.

“You’re the best. I’m sorry, I love you.” Seungyoun doesn’t waste any time and grabs a piece, delighted to fill his empty stomach.

“That sounded very insincere but I’ll take what I can get,” Yohan comments and drags a chair next to the coffee table.

Seungyoun ignores the statement and dives into another piece of chicken.

“Wow, you look like you haven’t eaten all day,” Hangyul observes, dropping down onto the small couch next to Seungyoun.

“That’s because I haven’t,” Seungyoun confirms, his friends looking at him in concern. It’s not the first time he’s been so caught up in work that he’s forgotten to eat. “I’ve been working on a new sketch.”

“Can I see?” Yohan asks and Seungyoun nods towards the sketchbook on the counter, his mouth too full to give a verbal answer.

The younger walks over to the counter and grabs the sketchbook, flipping through the pages.

He pauses for a moment, glancing over the newest sketch Seungyoun has drawn. “You’re trying with color again?”

Seungyoun nods. “I thought I’d try but I’m not sure I got the shade right.”

Yohan shakes his head. “A dark blue rose. I think it looks good. You’ve definitely gotten better.”

“Yeah?” Seungyoun asks. Yohan nods, closing the sketchbook and putting back. There’s no point in showing it to Hangyul, he wouldn’t be able to see the color anyway.

“I just know I’d be so much better if I could actually see the color but I feel like my soulmate isn’t going to be showing up anytime soon,” Seungyoun says with an exasperated sigh, throwing his head back against the couch cushion. “Do you know how many people I’ve sent away because they asked for a colored tattoo and I can’t take the risk of fucking that up?”

“You’ll find them when the time is right. Patience is key.” Yohan says.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve found yours.”

“Well, I haven’t and I’ve learned not to focus on it until it happens,” Hangyul says and Seungyoun would love to do the same, _really_. He’d love to stop thinking about it but that’s easier said than done, it seems. Because it's been the only thing on his mind lately.

Yohan reaches out to place a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Maybe they’ll show up sooner than you think. Just give it some time.”

Seungyoun finishes cleaning up his work area after his previous customer and eyes the opened sketchbook on the counter. It’s still unfinished and he has little to no motivation to finish it. He knows he’s not going to use it anyway. Not anytime soon, at least. The fact that all he sees is a dark shade of grey when he looks at the sketch, frustrates him. Because he knows it’s _some_ shade of blue, even though he has no idea what that’s supposed to look like.

Seungyoun hears the bell above the door ring and he turns his head to watch a boy walk in.

He’s hiding it well but the whole _awkward sleeve fiddling_ gives it away all too easily.

_So, a first-timer it is._

“Can I help you?”

The boy’s gaze lands on him and Seungyoun has pretty much only seen black, white, and grey in his life but this person’s big, dark grey eyes make it hard to look away.

“Uh, I want to get a tattoo.” The boy carefully chooses his words, as if he’s rehearsed them a thousand times beforehand in his head. “Do I have to make an appointment or can I…?”

Seungyoun stares for a bit longer than considered normal, quickly realizing he’s been asked a question. “Uh right, let me check.”

He walks behind the counter and checks his schedule, confirming he has no appointment until later in the evening. “We can do it right now if you’d like.”

Seungyoun looks up just in time to see the other gulping, probably having expected that he'd walk in and be sent away to come back another time.

Looks like Seungyoun caught him off guard.

Seungyoun waits for the other to back out like he’s seen many first-timers do. It’s not like he minds, though. He’d rather have him back out right now than when the needle is piercing through his skin.

“Um, yeah. Okay, let’s do it.”

Seungyoun finds himself feeling glad for some reason and he breaks into what he hopes can serve as a comforting smile. “Great.”

“So would you like to choose something from the book? Or do you have a design prepared?” Seungyoun asks, showing the other to the work area.

“Right, yes. I do.” The boy reaches into his bag and pulls out a sketchbook. Seungyoun can’t help but sneak a peek as he quickly flips through several sketches and drawings, all in black and white. He stops on a sketch of a flower and carefully hands the sketchbook over to Seungyoun.

It looks simple, at first sight. But Seungyoun quickly notices the detail and precision put into the sketching. It’s pretty. Seungyoun thinks it suits the boy.

He inserts the tattoo design into the thermal-fax machine to make the stencil and looks at the other.

“Cool design. Did you draw it yourself?”

The boy nods.

Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. “That’s... impressive.”

The boy’s eyes widen at the sudden compliment, before breaking into the smallest of smiles. “Thanks.”

_Cute._

Seungyoun gets the stencil ready and turns to his customer.

“So, where do you want it?”

The boy lifts up his sleeve and points to a spot just above his wrist. “Here.”

“Okay, let’s do it then.”

Seungyoun puts on his latex gloves on while the other gets seated before he starts prepping the arm. He transfers the design onto the skin and gets caught up in staring at it again. The longer he looks at it, the more astonished he is by it. It’s nothing like Seungyoun has ever drawn and it kind of puts all his work to shame.

He starts preparing the machine, removing the needles and tubes from their sterile pouches, and places them in the machine. Getting everything else ready, he turns back to the tattoo chair.

Seungyoun places ointment on the skin and he notices the boy closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“It won’t be as bad as you imagine.” Seungyoun tries to calm the other down. “I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, though. It’s probably going to hurt.”

The boy peers his eyes open and Seungyoun doubts grey has ever looked this breathtaking.

“That’s in no way comforting but I appreciate the honesty.”

“Sorry,” Seungyoun laughs, getting ready to do the linework. “The first minute or so is going to be the roughest. Try to relax.”

The other nods, vividly gulping, and Seungyoun takes that as a cue to bring the machine towards the skin.

Once the needle pierces his arm, the boy hisses a bit and Seungyoun makes sure to carefully go over the transfer. He’s done this countless times before but he’s especially nervous today. It’s not a big design but there’s quite some detail to cover and it takes a good moment before Seungyoun can change machines to start on the shading.

The boy is biting onto his lower lip when Seungyoun sneaks a glance at him, his other hand fiddling with his sleeve again.

The shading doesn’t take long and before they know it, the tattoo is complete.

“There. All done.” Seungyoun cleans the tattoo up and the boy looks up in surprise.

“Really? That’s it?”

Seungyoun smiles. “Yep. It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“I guess,” he replies, and Seungyoun glances at the finished product. It looks even prettier now and he can’t help but ask.

“Do you mind if I take a picture of it? It’s a really pretty design.” Seungyoun asks taking off his gloves to grab his phone.

The other parts his lips and nods, “Sure.”

Seungyoun snaps two pictures of it and puts his phone away, grabbing a new pair of gloves to dress the tattoo. He applies a protective layer of ointment to the skin, proceeding to apply a bandage and tapes it all up.

“Well, you’re good to go,” Seungyoun states, taking rid of his gloves and stands up. “Now for the aftercare. Don’t remove the bandage for at least two hours and make sure to wash the wound with lukewarm water and antibacterial soap afterward. Pat it dry and apply some antibacterial ointment. And after that, just continue to keep your tattoo clean.”

The boy looks at him dumbfounded and says, “I really hate to be that person but there’s no way I’m gonna remember all of that.”

Seungyoun chuckles and walks behind the counter, “I can write the instructions down for you, don’t worry.”

The boy smiles politely and ducks his head, flustered. “Thanks.”

Once they finish with the payment Seungyoun writes down the instructions, as promised, and takes the bold decision to add his phone number at the bottom of the page, something he doesn’t usually do. “You shouldn’t have any problems with the aftercare but if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call.”

He doesn’t have any business cards, simply for the reason that he has never really needed them. Maybe he should consider getting some made.

The boy grabs the instructions from the counter and flashes a small smile of his own. “Thanks.”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the boy turns and walks out of the store. And for some reason, it doesn’t sit well with Seungyoun. He’s not sure what it is but an anxious sensation starts building up in his chest as he watches the other leave.

He shakes his head, convincing himself that it’s nothing, and goes to clean the work area for his next appointment. However, before he gets the chance to, his eyes fall on the forgotten sketchbook next to the fax machine. He grabs it, glancing at the white cover, and notices the name _Kim Wooseok_ neatly written at the top.

The feeling in his chest suddenly intensifies and he considers it for no longer than a few seconds before he runs out of the shop and onto the street.

Seungyoun glances left and right and spots the retreating back of the boy- _Wooseok_ and he runs in his direction.

“Hey!” he calls once he’s close enough and Wooseok turns around, confusion clouding his features. “You forgot this.”

Wooseok glances down at the sketchbook in Seungyoun’s outstretched hand, his face twisting in recognition. ”Oh.”

He reaches out to take it, his finger brushing against Seungyoung’s own and-

_Holy shit._

Seungyoun sees Wooseok’s lips come into color before anything else and then he looks around frantically, and suddenly it’s all so beautifully real, he cannot process his thoughts. The colors of the town are too perfect, they are vibrant, no longer simple hues of grey. Different shades glisten on each building and on every single car that passes by them. It makes it almost impossible to believe that Seungyoun had survived twenty-three years of his life colorblind when the world has always looked this beautiful.

Seungyoun looks back at Wooseok and sees his hair, which he wants to assume is brown and the boy’s skin suddenly looks so much more vivid than before.

And his eyes- _God,_ his eyes. They look even prettier than before and Seungyoun’s completely starstruck.

The anxious feeling in his chest has subsided, instead replaced with something peaceful, and it takes him no longer than a moment before it dawns on him;

He’s found his soulmate.

His actual soulmate is standing in front of him and he’s fucking _gorgeous_.

Instantly, he can feel his lips stretch into a huge grin, one that only manages to show when he’s really fucking happy.

But it’s gone all too fast once he sees the other retreat his hand, looking completely unfazed.

“Thanks.” Wooseok smiles politely, his expression no different than before. As if nothing happened and the world around him didn’t come into color.

As if he didn’t just find his soulmate.

And then he turns around and just… _leaves_.

Seungyoun’s left staring at his soulmate’s retreating back, the initial bliss he felt upon finding his other half, completely dissipating in a matter of a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for a long time and I was initially planning on posting this as a one shot but I think it's better as a chaptered fic.  
> Not sure how frequent updates will be but let me know if you'd like to see more of this.  
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@yooboox](http://twitter.com/yooboox?s=09)  
> 


	2. i know you're seeing black and white

“And then he just left! Like, literally, he just turned around and walked away.” Seungyoun explains, arms waving around in exasperation.

It’s been a day since _possibly_ the most eventful tattoo appointment he’s had in the course of his career and the image of Wooseok’s unfazed expression is still burning hot in his mind.

“That _is_ pretty weird.” Hangyul agrees, “Are you sure he’s the right person? Maybe you accidentally touched someone else at the same time.”

Seungyoun shakes his head in dismissal. “No. I’m sure of it, okay? There was nobody else around us at the time and the moment he reached out to grab his notebook, our fingers brushed and everything came into color. There’s no mistake in it.”

Yohan leans back against the couch, deep in thought. “What if he just acted like he didn’t realize? I mean, lots of people don’t want to meet their soulmates.”

And Seungyoun had considered this possibility already. It hurts to think that his soulmate might not want to meet him.

“But he didn’t even look shocked in the slightest. Like, I’m pretty sure he didn’t even flinch. Even if he didn’t want to meet his soulmate, he’d have to have some type of reaction, _right_?”

Seungyoun is desperate at this point. He’s been making up scenarios in his head about meeting his soulmate for years now but none of them turned out like this.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hangyul agrees. “You’d have to be a pretty good actor to act like the world didn’t just come into color for you.”

“But,” Yohan starts and both Seungyoun and Hangyul turn to him in question, “What if it didn’t…?”

“What... what do you mean?” Seungyoun is confused.

How could it not?

“Maybe the world turned into color for you but not for him.” Yohan continues.

“How is that even possible?”

“Listen, my cousin’s friend had the same thing happen to her when she met her soulmate. Turns out her soulmate was colorblind and he had no idea he had even found his soulmate until she told him.”

“Wait, so you’re saying Wooseok is colorblind and he can’t see color? Ever?”

Yohan looks sorry as he answers. “It seems to be the only logical explanation.”

Seungyoun’s brain hurts. He can’t believe he finally found his soulmate and he turns out to be colorblind.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Seungyoun sighs in frustration. Never in a million years did he think he’d find himself in such a situation.

“Do you have his number?” Hangyul asks.

“No,” Seungyoun says. “He has mine but I doubt he’ll call me unless his tattoo gets infected or something.”

Seungyoun’s at a dead end. He knows nothing about him except for his name and he doubts that’s going to get him far.

Yohan pats him on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, Youn. Soulmates always find their way back to each other.”

Seungyoun doesn’t usually go to the convenience store around the corner from the tattoo shop but it’s 11 pm, he’s starving and in need of some food. He grabs a pack of instant noodles, a soda, and a bag of chips and heads for the register. There aren’t many people around at this time of night so he hopes he’ll quickly get this over with.

He walks over and finds the cashier’s head dunk low, hands sneakily holding a phone underneath the counter.

Seungyoun places his items on the counter, the other’s head raising at the sound and-

_Soulmates always find their way back to each other._

“Hello, how- Oh.”

Wooseok looks surprised- granted, not as surprised as Seungyoun but surprised nonetheless.

And to say Seungyoun is surprised would honestly be an understatement. Yohan did imply, and pretty confidently so, that they’d meet again. But Seungyoun didn’t really expect it to be this soon. And definitely not in a convenience store an hour before midnight.

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Seungyoun initiates in an attempt of refraining himself from blurting out something stupid like _hey, you’re my soulmate._

“Yep.” Wooseok looks at him with a nod, “Gotta pay that tuition somehow.”

So he’s in college, Seungyoun concludes. He kind of wants to ask what his major is and he has to remind himself that the other doesn’t know they’re soulmates.

To Wooseok, they’re as good as strangers.

“I can see the tattoo healed up nicely,” Seungyoun goes for instead, nodding at the exposed part of Wooseok’s arm.

The other throws his arm a glance and smiles. “Yeah, it did.”

“I’m glad you didn’t have any problems,”

Seungyoun should really leave now.

“The instructions were pretty helpful, I must say,” Wooseok adds, the corners of his lips curling into a smile.

Seungyoun can’t help but return it. “That’s good to hear.”

Wooseok scans his products and Seungyoun has the urge to say something. _Anything_. But he’s at a loss of words, literally. How is he supposed to tell Wooseok that they’re soulmates and why should the other believe him? In the end, Seungyoun can finally see color. He got what he wanted out of it so it shouldn’t matter to him anymore.

_Right?_

“That’ll be 2,775 Won.”

Seungyoun jumps out of his daze and quickly fishes into his pockets to pay.

Wooseok smiles at him once again and Seungyoun hates to admit that it’s already doing things to him.

“I’ll see you around,” Seungyoun says and he really hopes he will. He also hopes Wooseok feels the same way.

“Sure.”

Seungyoun deems this as the perfect moment to grab his things and leave, even though he doesn’t really want to.

He shoots the cute cashier another polite smile and turns around when he hears the other call out to him.

“I realize I never asked for your name.”

Seungyoun looks back, pulse picking up its pace.

“It’s Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun.”

Wooseok smiles, “I’ll see you around, Seungyoun.”

One step out of the convenience store, and the anxious feeling in Seungyoun’s chest returns, intense and heavy. It makes him want to run back inside.

But he can’t. Not yet.

Seungyoun’s heart swells with pride at the finished sketch of the blue rose. It’s not a complex design, it’s nothing special, really. But it seems almost surreal, that after years of drawing in black and white, he can finally draw and tattoo in any color he wants- no restrictions whatsoever. Seungyoun still isn’t able to wrap his mind around it.

He snaps a picture to send it to the group chat with his friends and he comes across the photo he had taken of Wooseok’s tattoo. It doesn’t look any different from when he saw it the first time- when black and white was all he knew. It reminds him of the fact that this is all Wooseok will ever be able to see and he feels horrible.

Seungyoun finds himself going back to the convenience store a few days later. Same time- just to make sure. He doesn’t really need anything this time. Yohan and Hangyul had come by with food earlier, so he’s not particularly hungry.

Despite that, he grabs not one but two packs of instant ramen noodles and heads for the register.

Seungyoun’s relieved when he sees a familiar head of brown hair barely visible behind the cash register.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be playing candy crush during your shift.”

Wooseok jumps up at the voice, his phone nearly falling out of his hands, eyes widening comically as they settle on Seungyoun’s face.

Seungyoun has to stifle back a laugh as the other straightens up. “Can I hope that you won’t tell on me…?”

“I’m not a snitch.”

Wooseok’s lips curl into a tiny smile at that. “That’s a relief. I’ve already been reported once.” He scans Seungyoun’s noodles and mumbles to himself, “Middle-aged women don’t know how to mind their own business.”

Seungyoun would’ve laughed because Wooseok complaining about middle-aged women reporting him is quite a sight, but he came here with a plan and he’s supposed to execute it at some point.

“So uh,” His hands start getting clammy the moment Wooseok chooses to stare at him, waiting for him to continue. “Do you by any chance have your break now? Because I don’t think I can finish this by myself.”

“Is that why you picked two of those?” Wooseok’s leaning against the desk, lips pulled into a wry smile, voice coated with _something;_ Seungyoun’s not sure what it is. “So you could ask me to join you?”

Seungyoun’s surprised by the sudden burst of confidence, almost forgets this is the same person that nearly passed out in his tattoo chair, and he feels his face heat up just slightly. “Uh, no, I just- I thought I’d get hungry but-“

“My shift ends in 10 minutes. Think you can wait that long?” He asks with just a small pout of the lips as he tilts his head.

Seungyoun feels the tension in his shoulders subside and he breaths out, smiling. “That won’t be a problem.”

“See you in 10, then.”

“I’m afraid you’re two minutes late,” Seungyoun’s saying the moment Wooseok drops down beside him. He’s out of his work uniform now, wearing a grey hoodie that seems to be in Seungyoun’s size rather than his own.

“Impatient, are we?” Wooseok’s answer comes and Seungyoun can’t help but wonder how this person is the same as the one that had walked into his shop looking like a scared puppy, merely a week ago.

“I’m worried about your noodles getting cold, that’s all,” Seungyoun says and he’s not lying- although that’s certainly not the main reason for his impatience.

It _is_ fairly chilly though, they’re well into October already and the weather’s getting tricky. He’s slightly worried about Wooseok wearing just one layer of clothing but he doesn’t voice that thought out loud, for obvious reasons.

“Hm, sure.” Wooseok doesn’t look convinced in the slightest as he moves to grab the chopsticks before digging into his noodles. “Thanks for the food.”

“So,” Seungyoun starts, once he’s nearly finished the entire bowl. “You told me you’re in college.”

Wooseok nods, not even halfway through his own bowl yet and Seungyoun notes that he’s a slow eater.

“What major?”

Wooseok gulps down his food and lifts his head to answer. “Art.”

Seungyoun can’t say he’s surprised. 

“Figured.”

With two brows raised, Wooseok looks up in shock. “Really? How come?”

Seungyoun has the urge to scoff- there’s no way the other’s that oblivious, right? “The design you brought in for the tattoo. I told you already, didn’t I? That it’s, like, _crazy_ good.”

Wooseok’s eyes widen and Seungyoun finds that he really likes it when they do that. “It’s not- It’s really not that good.” Wooseok’s gaze drops to his half-eaten ramen noodles and _oh god, is that a blush?_

Seungyoun is pretty sure this is the first time he’s seen anyone blush, _ever_. And Wooseok’s suddenly all _pink cheeks and shy smiles_ and Seungyouns heart does a thing at the sight.

“Are you kidding? I could’ve never drawn anything like that even if I tried.” Seungyoun compliments because he likes the way Wooseok’s cheeks turn crimson at the compliments.

He watches as the other’s shy smile drops all of a sudden, chopsticks playing around with his food. He wants to ask what’s wrong but Wooseok beats him to it before he gets the chance to. “I wish I could draw with color though.”

Seungyoun stifles at the words.

“I keep having to watch my classmates find their soulmates and hear them describe how amazing everything looks. How seeing color has drastically changed the way they draw and it sucks because no matter how much I want to visualize it, I can’t.” Wooseok continues, lifting his head to glance at Seungyoun. “I’m rambling, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Seungyoun shakes his head lightly, not knowing what else to say. Because he knows what it feels like to be frustrated when someone around you finds their soulmate. He knows what it’s like to lay in bed and wonder what blue and red look like. And he also knows how it feels to not have to wonder anymore. How it feels when everything suddenly looks so much more vivid than anything he ever imagined.

So how is he supposed to tell Wooseok that he’ll most likely never experience that feeling when he understands exactly how desperate he feels?

“What about you? Have you found your soulmate?”

Wooseok’s question slaps Seungyoun in the face and he feels absolutely horrible when he answers, “No. I haven’t.”

Wooseok gives him a sympathetic smile and says, “That’s okay, I’m sure they’re closer than you think.”

_If only you knew how close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up! Kind of a short one but I hope you'll like it! I still don't really know where this going but I have a general idea so I hope it's something to look forward to.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!
> 
> p.s. chapter titles are taken from 'Blue' by Troye Sivan


	3. anything it takes to make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun learns Wooseok has always been closer than he thought.

He has a nice smile.

Seungyoun concludes that Wooseok has a nice smile. It’s gentle and it’s shy at times but his snarky remarks show that he’s truly only timid when there’s a needle inching dangerously close to his skin.

The fact that they’ve only really spent forty minutes talking over a bowl of instant noodles and Seungyoun already starts growing attached is not a good sign. Or maybe it is, considering they’re soulmates and that’s what soulmates are supposed to feel when they start getting to know each other.

But they’re no ordinary soulmates, that’s for sure.

He wonders if Wooseok feels it too, that pull. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before. And it’s even stronger when Wooseok stands up, lips curling upwards in a tender way as he tells the other that he should probably be heading home.

“Yeah, I guess it’s gotten pretty late.” Seungyoun laughs, copying the other’s movements.

“I had fun talking to you, Seungyoun. And thanks for paying for my dinner, I’ll make it up to you someday.”

Wooseok looks cute, cheeks turned red from the cold and Seungyoun really, _really_ wants to see him again. Maybe someplace else, instead of the convenience store at 11 pm. It doesn’t really matter.

“Uh,” Seungyoun collects himself and clears his throat, “You could make it up to me over… coffee, perhaps?”

He switches his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for Wooseok to answer. It’s a bit pathetic, how he gets so nervous. He’s asked people out before but this is different. This is is his soulmate. Which should put him at ease considering they’re bonded together by the universe but somehow the thought does very little to calm his nerves.

Wooseok raises an eyebrow, “Are you asking me on a date?”

It’s a teasing question and it doesn’t really indicate that Wooseok is going to say _no_. If anything, Wooseok’s tone is rather playful, there’s little possibility that he will decline. But they don’t know each other very well yet, so Seungyoun doesn’t want to assume. He’s going to play it safe.

“Depends on what your answer will be.”

Wooseok chuckles at that, his eyes crinkling all adorably, and Seungyoun has to physically restrain himself from doing anything hasty.

“I’ll gladly take you up on that coffee then.”

Wooseok gives him his phone number and smiles, “I already have yours.”

Seungyoun remembers writing it down along with the instructions for the tattoo aftercare and that day already seems so long ago.

“Right. I’ll text you, then.” Seungyoun says.

Wooseok looks at him, lips pursed forward just a little bit as he bites the inside of his cheek, and Seungyoun traces the soft lines of his face.

“I’ll look forward to that.”

“Wait,” Yohan holds up a hand, pauses the Netflix show that was running in the background, they weren’t really paying attention anyway. “You’re telling me that you’re going out with him but he thinks you haven’t even met your soulmate? Let alone, that _he_ is your soulmate.”

Seungyoun makes a face, barely looks at his friend as he speaks, “Basically. Yeah.”

“Seungyoun, no offense, but you’re fucking stupid.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“Dude, you’re lying to your _soulmate_ about you _being_ soulmates! Do you seriously not see the possible consequences of a lie like that?”

Seungyoun opens his mouth, meaning to defend himself, to reassure his best friend that he knows what he’s doing- even though he really doesn’t.

But the words die in his mouth as soon as another person appears into the room.

“Seungyounie, you didn’t tell me you found your soulmate.”

Seungwoo walks in from the kitchen, two bowls of popcorn occupying his hands.

“I should’ve realized something was up since you haven’t third wheeled us in, like, two weeks.” He hands one bowl to Seungyoun and plops down on the couch, throwing an arm around Yohan, the latter relaxing into his side even though he still seems to be pretty pissed at Seungyoun.

“Sorry to disappoint but I’ll have you know that I have a life outside of hanging out with you guys and Hangyul.”

He thinks he hears Yohan mutter a quiet _‘barely’_ and Seungwoo gently nudges his boyfriend’s side.

“Okay, so tell me about them,” Seungwoo requests, reaches out to rub Yohan’s shoulder, lips pulled into a small smile as the latter leans further against him.

“Well, we met when he came to get a tattoo, his name is Wooseok and he’s an art major. He’s real cute. Oh and he’s also colorblind and therefore has no clue that we’re soulmates. And in addition to that, I lied to him and said I haven’t found my soulmate.”

Seungwoo parts his lips, Yohan lets out a tired sigh.

“Hold up,” Seungwoo’s brows furrow, pausing on his words, “You said his name is Wooseok?”

“Out of everything I said, that’s what stood out to you the most?”

Seungwoo ignores that, “As in _Kim_ Wooseok?”

“You know him?”

“Holy shit, your soulmate is Kim Wooseok, it’s a small world indeed.”

Yohan turns his head, mirrors Seungyoun’s expression as he looks at his boyfriend, “Elaborate please.”

“He goes to my university.”

“Wait, so you actually know each other?” Seungyoun leans forward, nearly knocking down the bowl of popcorn and Yohan glares at him.

“He volunteered to help make the posters for the special event the music department organized last year, you know with him being in arts and all.”

Seungyoun frowns. Yohan had dragged him along to that event last year, he’s pretty sure he hadn’t seen Wooseok around. He does remember seeing the posters though.

“I was in the committee so we know each other, talked a few times since then, nothing much though. He’s really nice. And quite popular around campus too.”

Seungyoun raises a brow at the new information. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean with that face, are you kidding me? I’d say you scored.” Seungwoo says, then pauses and reconsiders, “I mean, minus the whole colorblind thing, that sucks.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what to do about that.” Seungyoun confesses earnestly and Yohan’s scowl seems to dissipate.

Seungwoo’s lips morph into a smile, the one he uses when he’s about to give some fatherly piece of advice, “I think you should tell him the truth. The sooner, the better.”

Seungyoun occupies a small table in the corner of the café as he waits for Wooseok. The other mentioned he had classes until noon so Seungyoun took it upon himself to choose a place that was just a few blocks away from the university. It still seems a bit surreal to him that his best friend's soulmate, whom he’s known for _years,_ just happens to know _his_ soulmate. Seungyoun had gone to the university campus with Yohan more times than he can count in the past three years yet somehow he never happened to stumble upon a certain art major. The universe certainly works in odd ways, Seungyoun knows that for a fact now. However he’s not sure whether it works in his favor.

Wooseok walks into the café about ten minutes later, hair all adorably disheveled, and cheeks turned a crimson pink from either the cold or from running all the way here.

Seungyoun’s heart flutters at the thought that Wooseok might’ve potentially run all the way here to meet him.

The other’s eyes frantically scan the entire café and his gaze instantly relaxes once he settles on Seungyoun, tucked away in the corner of the room.

He approaches the table, lips breaking into a small smile, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Wooseok stays hovering over the table until Seungyoun motions towards the empty chair at the other side of the table and Wooseok sits down, a familiar-looking sketchbook clutched in his hand.

“Sorry I’m late. Class ran a little long.”

Wooseok actually looks apologetic as he speaks and Seungyoun feels the need to reassure him, “It’s fine. I didn’t wait long, don’t worry.”

Wooseoks smiles in relief, pulls off his black coat, revealing a plain white sweater underneath and Seungyoun can’t help but think how he’d radiate in red or yellow.

“Isn’t that the one you brought when you came in for the tattoo?” Seungyoun addresses the sketchbook, now placed in the corner of the table.

Seungyoun realizes that if it weren’t for that sketchbook their meeting could’ve potentially been postponed even more.

Wooseok spares the sketchbook a quick glance and nods.

“Do you mind if I look through it?”

“Go ahead.”

Seungyoun opens the sketchbook, idly flipping through the pages. There are lots of different sketches on each page, most of which are drawn by pencil, but Wooseok’s style and character can clearly be differentiated in each one.

Although complex, no drawings have been attempted in color. It’s understandable, Seungyoun thinks.

But still, he wants to ask. He feels the need to prod, itching to scratch at the surface of Wooseok’s mind.

“You, uh,” Seungyoun starts, not sure how to form his words without betraying all the lies he’s been telling without much of a sweat, ”Have you tried drawing with color?”

Wooseok looks a little surprised, his eyebrows jump at the question but he nods his head, though it’s reluctant. “I used to. But it got too frustrating so I stopped.”

His reply is quick, not leaving much room for further prodding and Seungyoun thinks his tone is a little rough in comparison to just a few moments ago. He concludes that this has to be a touchy subject so he stops. Also, he doesn’t like the downhearted crease between Wooseok’s eyebrows.

“I could use you around the studio.”

It’s an impulsive thought, meant as a joke more than anything, or an attempt at switching topics but Wooseok still looks flustered at the sole idea.

“No no.” He waves both hands and shakes his head to dismiss the suggestion, “I could never. I’d probably have a full-on panic attack if a stranger got any sketch of mine permanently inked into their skin. _And_ it would keep me up at night for at least thirty years afterward.”

Wooseok rambling makes Seungyoun laugh, “You do know they’d choose it themselves, right? I usually don’t tattoo people against their will. Not really my thing.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

The spontaneous suggestion kind of floats above his head, like Seungyoun actually starts considering it, realizes it’s not a bad idea.

“Would you ever consider it?”

“What?” Wooseok asks, not thinking much of it since the topic kind of died down.

“Drawing things for me to tattoo. You know, put them in the book. Have customers choose from them, amongst others.”

Wooseok has his answer ready and rolling, “No.” It’s not said in a rude way, Seungyoun thinks he couldn’t even if he tried to.

“I get the whole _freaking out_ thing but I take my job seriously and I wouldn’t make the offer if I didn’t think your drawings were _actually_ fucking good. Which they are, by the way.”

Wooseok flushes at the top of his cheeks and Seungyoun thinks it’s unfair that he can tell without the other knowing.

“That’s flattering. But I’m afraid it’s not enough to convince me.”

Seungyoun purses his lips but smiles. “That’s fine. But the offer stands, if you’ll ever want to give it some thought.”

Wooseok nods, more out of politeness probably, but it’s okay. Seungyoun will ask again in a few weeks, maybe. If by that time Wooseok hasn’t found out that Seungyoun is a huge liar who also so happens to be his soulmate.

They walk side by side together towards campus, Wooseok has some afternoon classes and Seungyoun insists on accompanying him during the short distance. Wooseok doesn’t decline.

“So apparently my best friend’s boyfriend goes to school with you.”

Wooseok looks up, amused. “Really? What’s his name?”

“Han Seungwoo. Abnormally tall and overly nice. He’s a music major though, so I’m not sure you-“

“No, I know him.” Wooseok cuts him off, “He’s kind of hard to miss, actually. Always kind to everyone and you know, cause of the height. And I guess he isn’t too bad on the eyes either. I suppose that makes him stand out as well.”

Seungyoun wants to say that Wooseok isn’t too hard on the eyes either, kind of the opposite actually. He holds that thought back, doesn’t say anything and Wooseok continues.

“I think I’ve seen your best friend around campus a number of times.”

Seungyoun can’t believe the unfairness of it all. Wooseok has seen Yohan numerous times before but never him? It’s almost as if the universe has been playing games with him, messing with his life for the past twenty three years just so he can suffer a little longer.

“Yep, that’s Yohan.”

“They look good together. Are they each other soulmates?” Wooseok asks and his eyes widen curiously.

“Yeah.” Seungyoun nods, kicking at a random rock on the sidewalk as the university building slowly comes into view in the distance, “They met a few years ago on a train. I still firmly believe Yohan highly exaggerates when describing their meeting, like I’m pretty sure he made half the stuff up. But it’s a cute story I guess.”

“I’m a sucker for cute soulmate stories. Even if they’re made up.” Wooseok briefly turns to look at him but drops his gaze to the ground when Seungyoun looks back.

“I’d love to tell you but Yohan would kill me if he heard he wasn’t the one to tell it. So I think you’ll have to hear it from him.”

Again, it’s meant as a joke but there’s a faint invitation implied underneath and Seungyoun hopes Wooseok catches it.

“I’d like that.”

Seungyoun smiles as they come to a stop, now on the grounds of the campus. He’s been here countless times before but it always used to look dull, lacking the vivid green of the trees and grass around him. It also lacked the person standing in front of him. Seungyoun thinks that must be the most significant addition.

“Thanks for walking me those three excruciatingly long blocks.” Wooseok sounds playful as he squints his eyes at the sun, it’s cute.

“Well, I would be a terrible date if I didn’t.”

“So you’ve decided on labeling it as a date?” Wooseok quirks an eyebrow, smiles.

“Only if you do.”

Wooseok looks amused, points a thumb at the building behind him, “I have a class to get to.”

Seungyoun tries not to let the mild disappointment show as he gestures towards the university building, “Don’t let me hold you back.”

Wooseok retreats slowly, turns around just before he walks away, and smiles, “I’m looking forward to a second date. Text me.”

Seungyoun lowers his head and laughs lightly, any previous disappointment long forgotten.

It's selfish, he knows, but he might have to put off being honest for maybe just another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! It's been a while, I know, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it at least a little bit and I hope you'll like it! Let me know if you do:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much much appreciated!


End file.
